The Slave
by UnicornDraconis12049
Summary: This wasn't the way it was supposed to end. They weren't supposed to be dead! Hermione is taken captive after the battle of Hogwarts and our snarky Potions Professor decides to take her as his charge. Story contains sensitive subject matter: Rape, Abuse, and Character Death. You have been warned.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters of the story. Only the Plot is my own. No Copy Right Infringement is Intended.**

~*~*~ The Slave ~*~*~

By: Admin: Fremione3

Prologue

Hermione sat in a small wooden rocking chair, next to a large bay window. However, what captured her attention was not the outside world, but the photographs that lined the ledge. Frames upon frames were placed and stacked carefully, each with it's own important story to tell. The witch was feeling rather nostalgic on this particular crisp morning. It was barely dawn, the faint pink sun was just peeking over the horizon. The brown eyed, bushy haired witch only had eyes for her pictures.

The young woman was focusing on what looked to be a younger version of her former self. She was standing between two others. Our younger version Hermione was smiling brightly with two extra large front teeth sparkling. Her eyes were soft and happy as she laughed. To her left stood a young wizard with untidy black hair and circle shaped glasses. A lightening shaped scar peeking from under his unruly hair. Emerald green eyes danced with mirth. To her right was a taller gangly young wizard. He had ginger colored hair and baby blue eyes. Freckles were splashed across his face. He too, was smiling widely.

Hermione sighed softly a single tear tracked down her face. Memories could sometimes be a blessing or they could be a curse. The two wizards in the photo with her, were none other than Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. The picture was taken at the end of their first term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had know idea what the next 10 years held for any of them. She liked to think that things might have been different if they had known. If there was any inkling how everything would pan out.

The next picture she focused on caused a lump to form in her chest. There were 9 gingers smiling and talking to one another in the picture. The Matriarch Molly was a plump short witch who could scare you with her fierce looks, however in this picture she was beaming with pride. The Patriarch Arthur was a balding man with glasses. He was smiling adoringly at his wife while their 7 children huddled around. The eldest Bill stood out with the scars he'd gotten from a werewolf named Greyback. Bill was not changed to a wolf, but the scars will forever mare his skin, he will also take his steaks on the raw side, now. Then there was Charlie. He's always been the outdoorsy type. He was a Dragon charmer! Then there was Percy, he was pompous looking puffing his chest out arrogantly in the photo. His horn-rimmed glasses perched perfectly on his nose. Behind him were the twins Fred and George. This mischievous light in their eyes and their heads together, you could tell they were plotting something. The furtive glances they were giving their elder brother Percy clued you in to WHO they were plotting about. Then a familiar lanky body and blue eyes twinkled. Ron Weasley stood there awkwardly with a rat perched precariously on his shoulder. He was waving happily at the camera. Beside him was the baby of the family. Young Ginny, the first girl born to the Weasley's in quite a few generations. She was smiling shyly at the camera while looking nervously at her twin brothers.

Hermione tore her eyes from the photo and a myriad of emotions flitted over her tired face. Happiness, Longing, Sadness, Grief. So many warring emotions did not bode well for the already emotional witch.

A letter sat next to the picture and she picked it up to reread it.

_Hermione Dear,_

_I don't ever know what to say in these things, I know that we haven't been..._

_Well that is neither here nor there. We enclosed some pictures of Rose, she_

_is growing into a lovely witch dear. It pains me greatly that you can not be_

_with your daughter. I'm sorry for the way things worked out, it was never _

_intended to go the way it did. I'm sure you can understand the need to _

_survive. You were there, you saw what happened... Though I'd rather not _

_delve into such sad memories. How are things in your household? _

_Perhaps one of these days you can forgive us enough for a visit._

_We still love you Hermione, dear. _

_With Love,_

_Molly_

Small pictures of a happy little girl with fiery red pigtails giggling as she ran through the pictures. Her soft brown eyes shone with happiness and excitement as she played with her father and her uncle.

Traitor tears leaked out of the corners of Hermione's eyes, the letter while seemingly sweet... She could never face the Weasley's again. Not after everything that had happened. Not even to see her now 5 year old daughter. It would be too hard on her.

She was brought from her musing by a loud cry from the Bassinet perched on the other side of the room. She stood up and made her way over and lifted the small infant in her arms. He had a brown tuft of hair and obsidian dark eyes.

"Toby." She cooed to the infant soothingly, "Are you hungry, love?"

Knowing full well he couldn't answer her yet she walked him slowly over the rocking chair and adjusted her top so she could feed him. The small infant latched possessively to her bosom, drinking greedily.

She smiled lovingly at the infant, the pain and suffering that had been caused seemed small and insignificant when she held her son closely. He was a blessing.

"We've had a rough road Toby, but things will get better." Hermione told him as she rocked slowly in the chair.

**A/N**

**This is basically almost the end of the story my lovelies. I will warn you now that Chapter 1 is not for the faint hearted. There were will be character deaths, abuse, rape, and torture. Obviously the story will have a somewhat happy ending. But to get to the rest of this we have to go back several years. – Fremione3**


	2. What is this, Hell?

**A/N: This chapter contains Sensitive Subject Matter. I have it marked in the story if you wish to avoid it. **

Chapter 1: Is this Hell?

The smell of death hung in the air. The stench was nearly overpowering. People were screaming and crying as curses were shot in nearly every direction. The Wizarding world was at war. The light consisted of a group called 'The Order of the Phoenix' the Dark was Lord Voldemort and his followers, Death Eaters. You see Lord Voldemort believed that the wizarding world should be mainly made up of pureblooded witches and wizards. Those who were brought up with centuries of magical blood. Half bloods would be accepted. However if you were from a muggle family, meaning non magical. You were considered a mudblood. Unworthy to practice magic, scum, dirty blood. Voldemort planned to eradicate the mudbloods. Either by terminating them or putting them to good use as slaves, or common whores. The light was trying to keep things the way they were. Teaching muggleborn children how to harness their magic, welcoming them to the community with open arms. Not caring on the purity of something as trivial as blood.

Suddenly there was a calm. Voldemort was giving the light time to dispose of their fallen with dignity. All he asked for in return was for Harry Potter to come to him in the Forbidden Forrest within the span of one hour.

Hermione Granger stood beside Ron Weasley inside the shrieking shack. Their best friend Harry was kneeling on the ground in front of a fatally wounded greasy haired hook nosed man.

"Take them." the man gasped, as blood oozed from his neck wound.

Silver tears were leaking from the dark obsidian eyes as he locked his gaze onto Harry's emerald green orbs.

Hermione fished in her bag and finally pulled out an empty phial. Harry took it from her, capturing the memories the dying man was offering.

"Pro... Professor Snape..." Hermione whispered, "Can... Can I do.. anything?" she asked him shakily.

Severus Snape turned his penetrating gaze on the witch before focusing more on Potter. "You have your mothers eyes." he whispered before becoming still.

It took Harry and Ron both to move the hysterical witch out of the shack and take her back to the castle.

"I have to get to the Pensive." Harry spoke to Ron.

"I know mate." Ron said taking everything in stride, "I'll stay here with 'Mione."

Ron who was normally known for being very thickheaded was not that horrible on this day. The death had made him grow up just a bit more. Realizing that this could very well be his last day on earth. He wasn't about to waste it. He held onto Hermione as he watched Harry walked up the crumbling stone steps.

Ron pulled Hermione down next to him on the floor and held the sobbing witch closely. "Shhh." he soothed, "it's okay."

They sat quiet and still for a while before Ron broke the awkward silence, "What do ya reckon Harry'll see in Snape's memories?"

Hermione shrugged noncommittally, her heart was still going out to the fallen spy, "Dunno."

She gave a short answer, but her brain was working triple overtime. Snape's dying words played in her mind on a loop. "You have your mothers eyes."

The feelings of immense guilt plagued her bleeding Gryffindor heart. Though she took comfort that his body was safe in the Shrieking Shack. At least he'd be safe there, and they could do something nice for him when everything was over.

Suddenly Hermione was brought from her musings when Harry appeared just over her shoulder. His eyes were haunted, dead looking.

"Harry?" Hermione asked lightly, her heart choking her throat.

"There's a reason I can hear them, the Horcruxes." He spoke in a soft monotone. "I think I've known for a while now." He paused as if the information was hurting him, before looking up directly at Hermione. "I think **you** have too." Emerald green met soft chocolate brown, in an instant through a silent conversation, understanding. The powerful implications behind such simple words.

Hermione let out a choked sob, "Oh Harry," she cried with tears streaming down her pale cheeks, "I'll go with you."

Harry gave her a watery, sad smile and shook his head. "No." But then his emerald eyes hardened with determination. "You have to kill the snake." he told them hotly, "Then it's just him. Then **this," **he gestured wildly to the ruined castle they were in, "will be over."His voice was crazed.

Hermione had tears blinding her as she flung herself forward into Harry's arms. Clinging desperately to her best friend. "I love you, Harry." she whispered passionately into his ear.

Harry's grip tightened on the crying witch for only a moment before she slowly pulled back.

His warm lips pressed gently against her forehead, "I love you too, 'Mione." Then his emerald eyes shifted, "Take care of her, Ron." were his last words as he disappeared under his invisibility cloak. Brave until the very end...

It was several moments later however that Ron broke the horrible silence. "What the Bloody hell, is going on?" he asked.

Hermione who was still crying managed to tell Ron that their beloved best friend Harry was a Horcrux. In order for Voldemort to die, Harry, had to die. That the boy-who-lived, was marching bravely to meet his death to save the wizarding world. The ginger paled so dramatically his freckles seemed to vanish.

The atmosphere had turned terribly tense while the two friends stood there letting everything absorb. Ron looked at Hermione seriously for a few minutes and sighed loudly. "Hermione..." he started slowly, Hermione turned and looked into his eyes, "Mione... I'm in love with you." As soon as the words left Ron's mouth he knew they were the truth. "I've been in love with you for a long time.. I thought... well I'd hoped that I'd have more time." he shuffled uncomfortably.

Hermione smiled despite herself took a couple steps closing the distance between them and reaching up to cup his face. "I've always loved you, Ron."

Before either knew what was happening their mouths were pressed together in a heated kiss. Several years of wanting and longing boiling over. They snogged relentlessly for several minutes before breaking apart.

"Mmmrrry muhm" Ron mumbled.

Hermione gave him her best 'Are you kidding me' expression and Ron's ears turned pink.

"Marry Me." he spoke clearly, "When this is all over, Marry Me."

Hermione let out a very girlish scream and launched herself into Ron's arms. Peppering his face with small kisses. She was finally getting everything she ever wanted. Soon enough the war would be over, she would marry Ron, and they would have their happily ever after.

The now engaged couple walked hand in hand back to the great hall. Though they had a moment of happiness, it was gone upon entering the once majestic room. Time seemed to pass in slow motion. The dead were lined up with mourners crying over them. Everyone in the hall seemed effected by the loss of someone.

In the corner they could see Parvati Patil sobbing over her twin sister Padma, and the prone body of her best friend Lavender Brown. Their faces were the color of ash and their eyes stared unseeingly. This hit Ron hard. In fourth year he had taken Padma to the Yule Ball. Then only last year he had briefly dated Lavender.

Further still was Remus Lupin staring down at the broken and bloody body of his wife. Dora's skin was almost pure white, stomach swollen with a child that never even stood a chance. Hermione's heart clenched painfully. The site of the deceased pregnant witch was like a punch in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. They could hear Remus muttering to himself... "She wasn't supposed to be here, Why was she here? Why was she here?"

Ron and Hermione joined the throng of Weasley's. Fred was now missing an ear as well. Though it was the opposite side, the twins still were trying to lighten the mood with jokes.

"Wheres Harry?" Molly asked them conversationally.

"Had something to do." Hermione answered her vaguely.

Ron stood there seemingly debating with himself for a moment before speaking, "Hermione has agreed to marry me when the war is over."

Molly's astonished face broke into a wide grin, "Oh that's lovely!" She beamed at her youngest son.

"Ickle Ronniekins getting married." George said almost distastefully.

"Well he beat me to it." Fred said softly looking at Hermione intently.

Hermione felt a blush creep up her neck heating her face. Truth be told she'd always found Fred to be rather witty. The fact that he was showing interest in her was something else. She loved Ron, it would always be Ron.

The rest of the wait the family spent, making arrangements and discussing how soon the wedding would take place. It wasn't until a cold high voice spoke, asking them to come out of the castle did the family disburse. They all made their way slowly out of the castle.

"Harry Potter is **dead**." Voldemort's cold and gleeful voice boasted.

The sight of the Death Eaters moving closer, following their dark Lord was unsettling. Even more unsettling was seeing Hagrid, the beloved groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher with ropes tied around his neck caring a limp body of a boy with Raven colored hair caused Hermione to scream in despair.

"Who is that?" Ginny asked, "Who is that Hagrid's holding?" her voice had gone very high and desperate.

"Place him at me feet." Voldemort hissed, "They need to see."

When Hagrid stepped back after tenderly placing the body on the cold earth did people see the face, Harry Potter, was indeed dead.

"NO!" Screamed Ginny, "NO!" The sob that escaped the witch was heart breaking. She ran forward and ducked under her fathers outstretched arms. He tried in vain to grab her, but she was already past him. A flash of green light and Ginny Weasley crumpled to the floor. Pain and Disbelief etched her her face. Her body was still and her eyes unseeing. Ginny was dead...

The scene was terrifying. All those who had been prepared, who wanted to fight back stood there in utter shock. Molly Weasley's screams echoed around them as she drowned in her grief. Her remaining children trying to hold her back.

"There is no need for more magical blood to be spilled. It is a waste. Harry Potter is dead." Voldemort paused his eyes flashing with glee, "You all serve me now."

His voice echoed even above the distraught Weasley Matriarch's cries of pain. While Hermione stood off to the side watching in horror. Ron who had been standing beside her was now on his knees. Tears leaking down his heartbroken face. Hermione watched as all around them Sytherin's made their way across the ground seeking out their parents. Hermione looked around and saw Draco Malfoy standing unmoving. His eyes were trained on Harry, his face the picture of anguish.

"Draco." Narcissa Malfoy hissed, beckoning him forward.

His pale face and deadened eyes looked at his mother defiance sparking behind them. His mothers pleas for him got louder and more shrill. It didn't take long for him to cross the courtyard and grasp onto his mothers arm.

While Hermione was busy watching everything around her she failed to notice Ron got to his feet. She failed to notice the look of anger and rage morphing across his face. She failed to notice the determination steeling behind his eyes. Just as she turned to him he rushed forward, screaming.

"You killed my best mate! You killed my BABY sister! You are nothing. You stand for NOTHING! You will die!" Ron gasped pulling the Basilisk fang from his pocket, lunging forward and stabbing it into Nagini. The snake withered and seemed to melt into the earth. Ron feeling pleased with himself locked his eyes on Voldemort and sniffed, "You're mortal once again."

Voldemort let out a sharp uncontrolled scream of rage. It was inhuman and caused several people to cover their ears.

"You will be made an example, boy." The dark lord spat.

Every single person left on the side of the light watched in shock, too terrified to move.

"I will not simply kill you... If you do not accept me as your Master. Your sons will be given to my dear Bella. She will kill them slowly, painfully, toying with them until she tires. They will be given ample time to change their minds. While any pureblooded witch will be given to one of my loyal followers. She will produce him at least one heir. Then once she's outlived her usefulness if she has not yet conformed, her life will be forfeit." Voldemort's tone was caressing and soft making sure there was no room for doubt. That he was completely understood.

Ron's harsh screams broke the tense silence. It was beyond pain. His screams tore threw Hermione's heart leaving her breathless. Bellatrix was dancing around him with obvious enjoyment. Sending silent curses his way and then slashing him with her trusty cursed knife. Her crazed eyes lifted to meet Hermione's and she grinned.

"I've got your boyfriend, little mudblood." she giggled.

She aimed her knife and sliced cleanly through the side of Ron's neck. Blood seeped out of the gaping wound in rivets. It began to pool around him. His eyes sought out Hermione and she watched the light leave his eyes. He was gone.

Hermione felt her world shatter. It wasn't supposed to end this way. They weren't supposed to be dead. The war should be over, they should be free...

The Dark Lord's red gaze pierced the crowd. "Perhaps all the Blood Traitors should die." He began.

Hermione couldn't listen anymore. It wasn't safe for her to be there. Not with the way things were turning out. She needed to get away. She needed to think. She slowly began to back away and she found herself blocked by Fred and George. Both sporting bloodshot eyes.

Hermione launched herself at them. Clinging to Fred and sobbing into his chest. "I'm so sorry." She cried, "so so sorry."

"Us too." they spoke grimly.

Fred's hands tightened on her arms and he let out a shout. "Oi!"

"How about a trade?" asked George.

Voldemort moved closer towards the twins and inclined his head to show he was listening.

"Our families lives..." began George.

"For Harry Potter's mudblood friend." Fred finished shoving Hermione roughly forward.

She fell to her knees completely losing her balance. Too astonished to say anything or even attempt to fight. She could she Voldemort's feet drift closer.

"Ah, yes... Well that depends. Are you a virgin, Mudblood?"

Hermione refused to answer. She kept her jaw locked and refused to meet his or anyone's eyes. Voldemort roughly grabbed her chin forcing her to meet his intense red gaze.

"Legimens"

When Voldemort pulled back he let out a hearty laugh, that sent shivers down Hermione's spine.

"What do you know." he chuckled, "A PURE mudblood."

Severus Snape took a large shuddering breath. Thanks to his extreme paranoia as a Potions Master, he was alive. You don't get to be a Master without learning a few tricks. All he hoped for was, that blasted Potter had killed the snake faced bastard. He could then retire peacefully, live out the remainder of his life the way he wanted, free. He would no longer be a pawn in a very deadly game of chess. He would be his own man, a thought that kept him going. The sallow skinned man emerged from the Shrieking Shack, taking in his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the ominous blood red sky. Next was the once majestic Hogwarts Castle, it was in ruins. Snape walked forward passing several corpses strewn across the lawn. It was then he knew for certain, Potter had failed. He stopped suddenly when he saw the familiar raven haired boy. He was cradling Ginny Weasley's lifeless body, his own shaking in silent sobs of grief.

"Potter?"

The boy looked up tears clinging to his dark eyelashes, and surprise marring his features.

"You died."

"What happened?" Snape asked ignoring the statement.

Harry sighed heavily, shoulders slumping and his eyes looking at the ground. "I died. I saw Professor Dumbledore, we spoke. Then I came back... Only I was frozen. I couldn't get my body to move, no matter how hard I tried..." He choked tears splashing onto the ground. "But I could hear everything. Ginny was the first... then Ron... then...Fred and George bartered Hermione to save the rest of their family... Gods Hermione." Harry's voice was tortured.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. The Dark Lord had already tried to kill him, however, he had no choice in the matter.

"Harry go to Grimmauld Place and rest. You need top strength. When you feel well prepared for a final show down you will need to round the rest of the order. I will go back. I will try to keep Miss Granger safe..."

Harry looked gratefully at his Professor as if truly seeing him for the first time. They shared a look letting go of the past and looking towards the future and a common goal.

"Thank you, sir."

Severus clasped the young man on the should in an uncharacteristic show of emotion. Giving a light squeeze and pulling away. Harry gripped his wand and spun into himself and he was gone.

A moment later Snape was standing in front of Malfoy Manor. He took a deep breath schooling his features and trying to calm his racing heart. For all he knew, he would be killed on site, but he had to try. Standing straight he strode inside filled with purpose, his face betraying nothing.

"S...Severus." Voldemort hissed, sending the large ballroom into total silence.

"My Lord." Snape mumbled sinking to his knees in a show of respect.

"I should be furious you survived." The Dark Lord began walking towards him, "But I am rejoicing, Harry Potter is dead." His smile was terrifying.

It was the happiest Voldemort had ever been, though you couldn't truly call it happiness. If Snape didn't know better he'd think the man was about to giggle or break into a victory jig. However amusing the image that crept into Snape's mind was, he suppressed it and bowed his head forward.

"I am glad you are alive S...Severus, you are a very faithful servant." Voldemort praised, "Very gifted in Potions..."

"Yes, my Lord, I will continue to be loyal, if you allow it."

About 30 Death Eaters stood around them in the ballroom and no one made a sound. It was as if no one was breathing.

"Yes... Well before we talk business it's time for a bit of pleasure."

The words bounced around Severus' head as he tried to suppress the urge to vomit. The hair on the back of Snape's neck rose at the tone of his 'master.'

"Bring out the girl."

Snape watched transfixed as Hermione was marched into the room. Her arms pinned at her sides. Brought in between Narcissa and Bellatrix. He noticed Draco standing off to the side eyes filled with unshed tears, not about to look away. She wore only simply white under garments. Her body obviously on display and her once fiery gaze reduced to acceptance.

"Take a seat, Severus." The Dark Lord commanded, "I have a little show for my followers."

*****Sensitive subject matter*****

The scene began to unfold in pure horror as the Dark Lord disrobed. His pale and scaly flesh was nearly vomit inducing. He walked up behind Hermione placing his hands on her bare shoulders. It was neither soft or rough.

"Let us see what you've been hiding, mudblood."

The remainder of her clothes vanished, the poor girl flinched but never uttered a syllable. She stood tall and proud. Her perky round globes with rose colored nipples on display. Her pussy completely bare.

"I could make it hurt." Voldemort purred seductively, "But you will hate yourself more if you enjoy it.

His hands reached around as he gently played with her nipples. She was horrified when they hardened.

"I want my two newest followers to step forward. You will get her when I am through."

Hermione watched as Fred and George appeared to the front of the ranks. Neither seemed to be able to meet her angry gaze.

Voldemort's hand slipped down between Hermione's thighs. Long pale fingers seeking out her tiny bundle of nerves. She tried desperately not to react to his soft caresses. She struggled against him but she couldn't stop the moan that fell from her lips. She could feel heat pooling in her stomach. Wetness leaking down her legs. Tears of humiliation burned behind her eyes. His cold scaly fingers probed deeper into her flesh, curling and hitting a spot inside her she didn't know she had. She could feel her body tightening like a coil and he pinched her clit and her body exploded. Pleasure ran through her causing her to shake and moan. Tears falling steadily down her face. Before she could do anything else she felt herself being forced onto the ground. Voldemort slipping between her legs. His cold pale manhood rubbing her opening. His red eyes boring into her honey browns. He watched her face as he thrust inside her, swiftly breaking through her barrier and forever shattering her innocence.

Hermione felt herself slipping away, forcing her mind somewhere else. Where she couldn't hear the jeers and cheers from Voldemort's supporters. Where she couldn't feel him moving inside her. To a place where Ron was still alive, where he could hold her and make everything bad go away.

She turned her head as Voldemort grunted spilling his foul seed inside her. She lay on the cold ballroom floor weeping from shame and humiliation. Voldemort straightened himself, waving his wand so that he was fully clothed.

He took Snape by the arm and led him into the back room to speak.

Hermione lay motionless on the floor until two pairs of arms gripped her up, dragging her to a small room containing only a dirty mattress.

Shaking and crying she looked at the two with beseeching eyes. "Fred... George... Please." She begged her voice raw, "please don't do this."

The twins exchanged glances and George for a moment showed a flicker of emotion behind his blue eyes.

Fred stood impassive staring at her body almost hungrily. "You can have her mouth." he said to George.

"NO!" Hermione cried out, "Please no... PLEASE." her voice was hysterical.

Fred ignored her and before she could protest more he was sheathed deep inside her.

"So fucking tight, just how I always imagined." He groaned kissing her neck.

Hermione cried and her eyes found George who mouthed two words. 'I'm sorry.'

She could feel Fred everywhere. Being with Voldemort had been disgusting. Being with Fred... someone she had known for years. Someone she trusted... To her was worse. She closed her eyes and to her horror, her body began responding to his thrusts. She felt the coil tighten in her stomach as he thrust deeply inside her. His hand seeking her clit and stroking it.

"Cum for me Hermione, cum for me." he breathed.

She felt herself clenching around Fred as her body let go. The pleasure was bitter sweet. She cried bitter tears as the twins left her on the dingy mattress. Naked, cold, alone, and feeling completely dead inside.

*****End Sensitive Subject Matter*****

"Severus I will let you choose from any one person to any prize you wish. You have always been my most loyal follower. Tell me what you wish."

"I want Hermione Granger." Snape told him his voice unwavering.

"The Mudblood?"

"She's given me several years of grief. I think it's only fair I return the favor."

Voldemort thought about this for a long while. "I will grant this, however Mr. Fred Weasley will want to visit her monthly."

Snape tried not to sneer at this news, he bowed his head in acceptance.

"They should be done with her. Take her, I shall call you if I need you."

**A/N:**

**So this is very very dark to start. As you've seen by my prologue that things eventually work out. It just takes a bit of time getting there. I hope that it isn't TOO dark. I just had this pop into my head and I had to get it out. As a victim of rape myself, writing it out is sometimes the only way to help me. I don't need sympathy or pity. It was a long time ago and I am a stronger woman because of it. -Fremione3**


	3. Coming to Terms

Chapter 2: Coming to Terms

Severus Snape strode through the halls towards where he knew Hermione would be. He was reaching the end of the corridor when he heard voices. The Weasley twins, arguing. His lip curled in an ugly sneer. Instead of stopping to listen to them, he was intent on getting Hermione and getting her out. He walked into the room and a pang went through his heart. She was lying naked, curled in on herself weeping. Dark purple bruises marring her alabaster skin. Not having any clothes for her yet he took off his outer robe and draped it over the shaking witch. The Potions master rummaged through his pockets producing a phial of Dreamless Sleep. He crouched next to the witch and she winced and shied away.

"I am not here to hurt you." he told her softly, offering her the phial.

Hermione eyes the vial warily, her deadened eyes searching the obsidian orbs of her Professor.

"It's Dreamless Sleep." He told her softly.

She grabbed the potion and drank it down greedily. Her eyes immediately began to droop and she was out.

Severus lifted the unconscious witch and promptly apparated them to the estate that belonged to him, as the last of the "Prince's" Though smaller than Malfoy Manor, it still stood impressively against the darkened sky. It wasn't as majestic as it had once been. The once lush green lawns were dead and brown. Flowerbeds lie empty. The 2 story home looked dark and forbidding. He carried Hermione towards the house and the double front doors burst open upon his approach. Inside the Foyer was in disrepair. He stone and marble table in the center of the room was caked with dust and cob webs. So were the pale marble floors. The two chandeliers looked like there might be creatures living on them.

"Remy." Severus called out clearly.

A small house elf appeared with a pop. He was dressed in more casual wear than most house elves and his large tennis ball greet eyes drooped.

"You is calling, Master?" the elf squeaked.

"Yes. I need this house back how it used to be. Suffice to say I will be residing here for quite some time."

The house elf bowed lowly, "Remy is getting his sister Cora. We gather the rest and is getting the place nice for Master and Mistress." The elf bowed.

Severus carried Hermione up the curiously shaped staircase. Instead of reaching a point it broke off in an impressive Y formation. He took the side to the right, he would let her stay in that wing of the house. He would take the left side, making sure that there was plenty of distance between them. He walked along along the twisted corridor and chose the last room on the left. He put Hermione in the spacious bed and exited the room. He walked back through the foyer opting for the arch on the left of the stairs and through to the study. He sat behind the impressive oak desk and reached for a tumbler and a bottle of Ogden's finest, pouring himself a generous portion. Sipping it he contemplated on the turn his life had taken.

It was several days later when Hermione Granger finally woke up. She was sore between her legs and it took several long agonizing moments before she remembered why. Large tears leaked out of the corner of her eye and she sat up surveying the room she was in. The first thing she noticed was the large four poster bed. The head board was a regal arch and the entire piece was cream colored. Dark rose colored hangers were partially closed on one side. Next to her on her on either side were matching side tables, which held two very unique antique oil lamps. In the far right corner of the room was a large chifereau with the same regal arch. Along with a matching vanity dresser. The cream colored furniture went great against the soft green walls. Each piece of furniture had several drawers varying in size and shape.

Hermione climbed off the bed onto the cold black marble floor. She shivered involuntarily and looked around the massive room. The room was so large she reckoned all of her Gyffindor dorm mates would fit inside. The bedroom even had it's own silver chandelier!

She walked across the room to the double french doors and pushed them open cautiously. It opened into an extension of the bedroom. The same color scheme for what appeared to be a sitting room. There were two cream recliners in corners, between them was a large bay window over looking very expansive wooded grounds. The window providing a very comfy looking seat with a dark green cushion. The room had a warm ambiance as well as a couple bookshelves filled with books. The first title that popped out to her was 'Hogwarts, A History.'

She walked back into the bedroom and opened the second door inside. What could be seen stopped her in her tracks. It was a bathroom to top all bathrooms. The bathtub was the size of a small pool and it was decorated perfectly. Golden arches connected to the ceilings. It had a large walkin shower with 6 separate shower heads. There were two sinks on the impressive counter-tops. Though it was so long five or six people could get ready at once. There was yet another door inside that led to a separate toilet on one end, and a massive closet almost the size of the room. Inside the closet she found clothes that would suit her and a short written note in spiky handwriting.

_Miss Granger,_

_I'm sure you find your lodgings to be pleasant._

_I took the liberty to get you a full wardrobe. We_

_are not in a normal house. When you are up_

_please dress and join me for dinner. We have _

_much to discuss._

_S.S_

Hermione looked at the note again fighting the urge to roll her eyes. After everything he still had to write so... condescendingly... no... arrogantly? Hermione could not make up her mind. However she took the advice and had a nice good soak in the bathtub before rising to rinse herself in the shower. Where she unconsciously scrubbed herself raw. Once she was sure she was clean she dressed in black dress slacks and a red blouse. She looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. Mentally preparing herself to be in the presence of the Potions Master.

To someone on the outside, they would think Hermione was completely over the unfortunate events that happened to her. In reality, she was building up walls. Willing the images to the back of her mind and trying to forget them. For Hermione making a positive out of a negative would have to do. She was Hermione Jean Granger. Best friend to Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. She was fierce and loyal. She did not crack under Bellatrix Lestrange's torture and she would be DAMNED if a snake faced bastard would be the end of her.

Clearly choosing to ignore or forget the betrayal by those she counted as friends... She finally made it out of her bedroom, only she was in such a long curving hallway she had no idea which way to go.

"How am I supposed to get around in this place?" She wondered out loud.

With a resounding crack a small house elf appeared in front of her. The little elf wore a very small sundress and had large blue eyes.

"Hell Mistress, I be your elf Cora." squeaked the creature.

Hermione looked at it with wide eyes, though every instinct told her to try to force the elf clothes she decided against it.

"You be seeking the Master, Snape?"

The young witch nodded numbly as the tiny elf beckoned for her to follow. The walked along the hallway and Hermione took the time to admire the beautiful artwork on the walls. Clearly it had been a woman's touch to the home. They reached the staircase and the elf stopped abruptly.

"You is be in the right wing. Master is be in the left wing. Mistress you is not go in the left wing." warned the elf sternly.

Hermione nodded her acceptance and followed the elf down the stairs. They twisted and turned before ending up in a very grand dining room. The expensive wooden table was long enough to sit 10 people with no problem. The large windows provided a great source of natural light. Above on the ceiling was a beautiful mural of angels in the sky and hanging from the center a grand chandelier. The walls held built-ins with very lavish looking dishes and silverware. There was also a wood burning fireplace. The mantle filled with bottles, phials, and pots filled with the unknown.

Choosing a seat towards the head of the table Hermione sat down feeling completely overwhelmed.

She was lost in thought when Severus Snape strode into the room, his robes billowing behind him. He walked briskly to the head of the table and took his customary seat, his dark obsidian eyes landing on the young witch. He could see her schooling her features, trying to look insignificant and unaffected. He knew better, however.

"We will talk after dinner." He told her in his best no nonsense tone. She would have to know just because she was under his protection that she would not be completely safe. Not from the persistent Fred Weasley.

They ate in awkward silence. The house elves had out done themselves. Roasted chicken with roasted red potatoes and fresh garden AND fruit salad. The meal was well balanced and healthy.

When they finished their meal Severus stood abruptly and motioned for his new charge to follow him. Hermione stood slowly and walked a safe distance behind her Professor. He led her to his study and the first thing that struck her was the emerald green chaise lounge. So like her dear friends eyes. All the emotions she had carefully locked up burst forward and she crumpled brokenly to the floor. Severus was at her side in an instant, mentally cursing himself. Hermione unashamedly flung herself into the dour mans arms and wept into his chest.

"R...R...Ron had p...proposed to me." she cried bitterly, "When Harry... When he went... to meet him... We told his family... they were... were happy. We had something to fight for... But then... Ginny... Poor sweet Ginny... How could I have forgotten to tell her? How could I let her see Harry like that... when I KNEW! Then... my Ron... It kills me inside... I wanted to fight back but I was a bloody coward. I tried to run for it... I knew it wouldn't be safe for me... Then... Fred and George... I actually hugged the bastards! Then... They really betrayed me in the worst way possible. The thing I had been hoping to give to my husband was ruthlessly taken by you-know-who and then I cast off and given to the men I would have called brothers... I just... I don't understand! Professor... WHY? Why did you bring me to this beautiful house? Why did you buy me clothes to wear? WHY? Don't you get it! He's won!"

Severus watched the girl with an almost awed expression. He hadn't known about the late Mr. Weasley. He awkwardly patted Hermione on the back in what was meant to be a soothing gesture.

"Harry is alive." he spoke quietly.

Hermione looked up into his eyes, her honey brown orbs were bloodshot and puffy, tears still leaking out the corners.

"What?" she whispered hoarsely.

"I will only say this once." Severus spoke in his deep baritone, "Potter lives. He could hear everything but couldn't will his body to move until you were all gone. He WILL end this war. I promised to keep you as safe as I can, be his eyes for the Dark Lord. I will have to teach you how to block your mind. I will help you in anyway I can, Miss Granger."

Hermione's pink lips were parted in a silent "o". Harry was alive? There was still a chance? She began crying harder now. Severus was at a loss as to how to comfort a woman. When she finally quieted down again, the potions master spoke again.

"I have 5 house elfs in my employ, here. Cora, has been assigned to you. Anything you might need, she can retrieve for you. She can not get you out of this house, however. It will be a few weeks before you are... forced to see Fred Weasley again. As I understand it, it will be just him on these visits. Though I am not sure what he expects or what it will entail. But I will not be able to help you here. For the days he comes you will be moved to a different room in the house. I will not force your comfort zone to be compromised. I will be in my lab, if you need anything."

He stood up slowly peeling the young witch off his person and fleeing the room like a bat out of hell. He would never admit that having her cling to him made him stir in places he shouldn't. That the look of trust in her eyes didn't affect him. Blast it all! He wasn't supposed to care for the girl. Just keep her safe for Saint Potter.

Then the image of her broken and bruised with blood and leavings between her thighs on that cold floor came to his mind. Bile rose in his throat and anger like none he'd known before boiled under his skin.

Hermione sat still on the floor of Snape's study in shock. She couldn't believe she had behaved like that. She was knowledgeable enough to know it was normal, but it didn't make it right.

A loud crack startled her and she was looking into the clear blue eyes of Cora.

"Mistress. I is take young miss to the library. Master says you is to read on the art of Occlumency."

Not in the mood to argue Hermione followed Cora further into the grotesquely huge house. Not that is had anything on Hogwarts. However with only 2 human occupants it could mean a great deal of privacy.

Hermione walked into the library she stopped in utter awe. Not even Hogwarts library was this large. It was comprised of at least 12 separate rooms. Only separate by the intricate wooden arch's. The floors were wooden and polished nicely. Hermione could help looking around the room in awe. She walked forward and noticed several squashy arm chairs in each room. With small tables in front of them. She'd never before seen anything so amazing for research and leisure reading. The room also had 3 great fireplaces and large area rugs which were woven to perfection.

It didn't take her long to grab a book and crack it open.

**Protect Your Mind**

**An Intro to Occlumency**

**by: Thalbeth Brunning**

**Chapter 1: Know your Mind**

There are many fine art forms in the whole of Wizarding World. Though not one thing is as hard, as learning to protect your mind. Our minds are not like picture books, that someone can flip through whenever they want. It is comprised of many different layers. Each witch or wizard is different. A very messy person's memories would reflect that of a messy bedroom. Important memories in reach and others pushed into the background. While an organized person's mind could be a many number of things.

The best way to start is to close your eyes and envision your mind. How easy is it to access your memories? Are there any obstacles in place? Do you have walls which are easily chipped and broken? What sort of building materials are you using?

To close your mind and empty of thought and emotion takes a great deal of practice. It is not something just anyone can achieve either. It takes discipline, persistence, understanding, and total concentration. If for a second you've lost any of those you are not yet ready.

Hermione lost herself in the text of the book and finished the entire thing quickly. Once she was done instead of reaching for the next book she closed her eyes. Behind her lids she could see Voldemort, she could hear the jeers of his followers. Taking calming and even breaths she imagined a large broom sweeping those images to the back of her mind. For her it seemed to work... She began with a layer of bricks and cement trying to build a sufficient wall to close off her mind...

Severus entered the library and watched quietly at Hermione Granger's blank face. Her eyes were open in concentration and he was impressed by the literature she'd found in such a short amount of time. Though he could never truly be impressed. He should have known better. If anything, Hermione was nothing short of thorough.

Instead of interrupting her, he simply gave orders to Cora that Miss Granger should go to bed at a normal time.

Before they knew it a week of coexistence had gone by. Severus had not yet attempted to gain access to the witch's mind. For him he was afraid of what he would see. However he couldn't delay any longer. He was leading Hermione into the underground cellar where his ancestors had once had impressive dungeons. Now half of it was set up to be a very large working Potions lab. The other a padded room for learning defense. Since he considered Occlumency defense, he decided to show her to his private practice area.

Hermione for the week had been very quiet, lost in her books. Which wasn't so unusual, however, her eating habits weren't not what Severus would have wanted. She ate very little and he knew she had nightmares. A couple times he was forced to give her dreamless sleep just to get a good nights rest himself.

The two were now standing just feet apart from each other. Hermione's face was filled with determination.

Severus watched her very slowly.

"You know what to do, one, two, three, _Legimens"_

He was inside her mind and she did have a very nice wall in place, but he could see it was weak. He chose the weakest spot and managed to break through completely.. When memories assaulted him.

_A very young girl with brown hair and wide brown eyes was running towards a playground. "Mummy! Daddy! Watch me!" she giggled with joy._

_An older Hermione was pointing her wand at the back of her parents heads with tears slipping down her cheeks. "For your own good." She whispered, "Obliviate."_

_Hermione was in the great hall with Harry and Ron and they were huddled together._

"_Snape was a right foul git today." Ron seethed. "I hate the Greasy Git." Harry agreed. Hermione with a very stern face spoke hotly, "It's Professor Snape, he might not have been particularly fair.. But it's no reason to call him names."_

Then he was looking at the young witch before him who was breathing heavily with wide eyes. He looked at her curiously and her cheeks turned pink as she looked away.

"It was a very good attempt Miss Granger. But you have to make it harder."

Hermione nodded.

They worked for hours. Severus getting very weird glimpses of himself through the witch's eyes and was forcefully shoved out every time.

Finally she began making real progress. Instead of a wall she now had a forest full of foul nasty creatures. If you made it past them you came to the edge of what he could only assume was an ocean. The waters were icy and treacherous and best. Whenever he felt himself getting close a storm would erupt around him.

Pleased with the days work Hermione decided to take a long walk in the garden. Severus joined her and they walked along the stone pathways. Hermione admiring the flowers in bloom and taking in the surroundings.

"What are you going to do when this is all over?" She asked suddenly.

Severus looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and sighed, "I'll be a free man, my own man. I imagine I'll start brewing my potions for profit. Probably staying here and living a quiet life." he replied.

Hermione shoved her hands into her pockets and kicked a stone out of her path. "I imagine I'll go to Australia and try to track down my parents... I'm not sure if I'll be able to reverse the memory charm on them or not though. It's a comfort knowing they're safe... After I check in on them I don't know what I'll do. I think I'll probably sit in for my N.E. but I can't go back to Hogwarts... I just can't."

Severus looked and the girl and sighed heavily, "What will you do once you get your NEWT scores?"

"I always thought of maybe going into the field surround Magical Creatures. But I'm not so sure I want to do that anymore..."

Severus smirked at her, "Giving up on S.P.E.W?"

Hermione taken aback smiled shyly, "Well I've come to see things from a new perspective. They like what they do and it would be wrong to force them into something they don't want."

Her words held a double meaning and Severus almost winced at the venom in her voice. Not knowing what to say they continued to walk around the gardens.

When they reached the house Severus looked around and his face was instantly blank.

"Go to the place I instructed." he told her.

Hermione not knowing what was going on, but didn't feel it was the right time to ask questions did as she was told. She walked through the maze of the house back into Severus' study. Behind his desk she touched the vibrant green apple and a secret door appeared. She entered the safe room and took a seat on the cot wondering what could be going on.

Severus approached his wards with extreme caution. Once to the front gate he saw something he never thought he would see. Draco Malfoy on his knees, tears rolling down his pale cheeks in defeat. Severus walked forward slowly staying just inside his protective wards.

"I know what you are." Draco stated softly, "I wish to help."

Severus was reeling, he wasn't sure how the boy could have possibly known.

"Sev. Please. I'm a deserter. They will look for me."

Severus looked at the boy he had known for so long and allowed him inside the wards. Without warning he pushed his way inside the boys mind and he didn't even put up a fight. He could see the boy was telling the truth. He could see that for the past several years he had wanted no part in the war at all. Though it looks as though he had nothing left to lose. Voldemort had killed his parents. There was no real reason behind it. Only he felt like it would make Draco a better Death Eater. Severus also learned the boy had secret feelings for someone he believed to be dead.

Severus grasped the boy by the shoulder and hauled him up. "I will take you to Miss Granger. Then I have a slight errand to run."

He marched Draco into his home and put him in the library while he retrieved Hermione. She followed Severus into the room at a very timid pace. She could hardly look the boy in the eye.

"I'm sorry." Draco spoke quietly, "For all those years, for what they, for just, everything."

Hermione softened a fraction and looked at the boy who once caused her so much heartache. She felt sorry for him.

"I'm sorry about your parents." She offered.

He looked at her incredulously, "You were tortured in my families home... you..."

Hermione cut him off looking into his steel gray eyes, "I obliviated my parents and sent them to another country to protect them. Though I know they live, they have no idea who I am or that they have a daughter. They may never recognize me again. But I'll still be able to see them. I AM sorry about your parents."

Draco was taken aback by her outspokenness and inclined his head slightly.

When Severus returned he dismissed Hermione and took Draco up to his wing of the house. He would be in the hidden bedroom behind Ivan the the suit of armor. He would be protected there. The room was one of the safest in the house.

Now it was just up to Snape to lay down some ground rules and explain to Draco the plan. That Harry Potter was alive and trying to find a way to end the war once and for all.

**AN**

**There is a lot of ground I need to cover in this story and ironically this is more a filler chapter with some large plots inside. :) I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing! I want to THANK YOU all for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! Until next Thursday! -Fremione3 (Who is lucky to have such loyal readers)**


End file.
